WO2009/105500 describes ERK inhibitors, including procedures for making them and procedures for preparing pharmaceutical compositions comprising the ERK inhibitors. Described pharmaceutical compositions include solid form preparations including powders, tablets, dispersible granules, capsules, cachets and suppositories for direct administration to a patient; liquid form preparations including solutions, suspensions and emulsions for direct administration to a patient; aerosol preparations suitable for inhalation; solid form preparations which are intended to be converted, shortly before use, to liquid form preparations, including solutions, suspensions and emulsions for subsequent administration to a patient; and transdermal compositions including creams, lotions, aerosols and/or emulsions for direct application to the patient or administration via transdermal patch.
(S)—N-(3-(6-isopropoxypyridin-3-yl)-1H-indazol-5-yl)-1-(2-(4-(4-(1-methyl-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)phenyl)-3,6-dihydropyridin-1(2H)-yl)-2-oxoethyl)-3-(methylthio)pyrrolidine-3-carboxamide, a specific ERK inhibitor described in WO2009/105500, can exist in several crystalline forms as well as an amorphous form. During formulation processing, certain forms, such as (S)—N-(3-(6-isopropoxypyridin-3-yl)-1H-indazol-5-yl)-1-(2-(4-(4-(1-methyl-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)phenyl)-3,6-dihydropyridin-1(2H)-yl)-2-oxoethyl)-3-(methylthio)pyrrolidine-3-carboxamide crystalline Form 1 HCl, can become converted into other forms. Depending on process conditions, roller compaction of (S)—N-(3-(6-isopropoxypyridin-3-yl)-1H-indazol-5-yl)-1-(2-(4-(4-(1-methyl-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)phenyl)-3,6-dihydropyridin-1(2H)-yl)-2-oxoethyl)-3-(methylthio)pyrrolidine-3-carboxamide crystalline Form 1 HCl can result in creation of significant amounts of (S)—N-(3-(6-isopropoxypyridin-3-yl)-1H-indazol-5-yl)-1-(2-(4-(4-(1-methyl-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)phenyl)-3,6-dihydropyridin-1(2H)-yl)-2-oxoethyl)-3-(methylthio)pyrrolidine-3-carboxamide amorphous free base, and mechanical stress can result in creation of significant amounts of (S)—N-(3-(6-isopropoxypyridin-3-yl)-1H-indazol-5-yl)-1-(2-(4-(4-(1-methyl-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)phenyl)-3,6-dihydropyridin-1(2H)-yl)-2-oxoethyl)-3-(methylthio)pyrrolidine-3-carboxamide amorphous HCl. In order to efficiently prepare safe and effective oral (S)—N-(3-(6-isopropoxypyridin-3-yl)-1H-indazol-5-yl)-1-(2-(4-(4-(1-methyl-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)phenyl)-3,6-dihydropyridin-1(2H)-yl)-2-oxoethyl)-3-(methylthio)pyrrolidine-3-carboxamide crystalline Form 1 HCl pharmaceutical tablet and capsules compositions for administration to patients, it is highly desirable to create (S)—N-(3-(6-isopropoxypyridin-3-yl)-1H-indazol-5-yl)-1-(2-(4-(4-(1-methyl-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)phenyl)-3,6-dihydropyridin-1(2H)-yl)-2-oxoethyl)-3-(methylthio)pyrrolidine-3-carboxamide granules that minimize conversion from the crystalline Form 1 HCl to the amorphous free base and amorphous HCl salt form.
The present invention provides granules of (S)—N-(3-(6-isopropoxypyridin-3-yl)-1H-indazol-5-yl)-1-(2-(4-(4-(1-methyl-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)phenyl)-3,6-dihydropyridin-1(2H)-yl)-2-oxoethyl)-3-(methylthio)pyrrolidine-3-carboxamide crystalline Form 1 HCl which are used for efficient preparation of tablets and capsules comprising (S)—N-(3-(6-isopropoxypyridin-3-yl)-1H-indazol-5-yl)-1-(2-(4-(4-(1-methyl-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)phenyl)-3,6-dihydropyridin-1(2H)-yl)-2-oxoethyl)-3-(methylthio)pyrrolidine-3-carboxamide crystalline Form 1 HCl that is suitable for safe and effective oral administration to a patient.